Wonderful
by ErinMEC
Summary: Tom and Sam's relationship as it grows, develops and becomes public knowledge. Give it a read and see what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderful**

**Hello! This is my first casualty story, and I decided to write it about Sam and Tom. I think they are a really cute pair, and I think Dylan should get with Zoe… This should be a multi chapter fic, but school is calling. I have two TWO HOUR maths exams next week. TWO. Plus many controlled assessments and such so the updates may take a while… But enough of me. This is what I think would have happened after last nights episode.**

"My place…" Tom read the text, and immediately a cheeky smile graced his face. He quickly replied asking what time he should go over, and the reply he got was

"Just come over when you're ready ;)". By this point he had reached his house. He unlocked his door, dumped his bag on the floor and ran upstairs. Taking two steps at a time. He entered his bedroom, and opened his wardrobe door.

"What do I wear?" He thought, not entirely sure whether he said those words or not. He pulled shirt after shirt out of his cupboard, before finally deciding on a light blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans. He then had a quick shower, before dabbing on some aftershave and running back downstairs. He looked around his kitchen, before grabbing a bottle of wine and heading back out of the door. He sent her a quick text,

"On my way." and started the engine.

"On my way." Sam looked at her phone. She was halfway through tidying her living room up. Picking up mugs and old magazines she dumped them in the kitchen, deciding to worry about them tomorrow. She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Not one for wearing much makeup she just added a little mascara to her lashes before brushing her hair. Finally satisfied, she went back to the living room and sat on the sofa. She switched the TV on and put a music channel on. A decision she regretted, as all it played was chart stuff. So she went to her stereo and put a CD in instead.

"That's better…" She sighed as Oasis started playing.

Sam jumped as she heard the door bell. Her tummy did a bit of a flip, although she wasn't entirely sure why. They had been in this situation before hadn't they? Although I suppose the two bottles of wine had helped that… She arose from the sofa and went to answer the door.

"Dr Nicholls." Tom said, with a little nod.

"Dr Kent." Sam mimicked. Noticing the bottle of wine in his hand she asked "Is that for me? How kind." She turned in her hallway and walked through to the living room.

"Make yourself at home, I'll just grab some glasses." Sam said, gesturing to the sofa. Tom walked in, and smiled at the music choice. Oasis! He lowered himself onto the sofa, put his feet on the little coffee table, leant his head back and closed his eyes. As Sam re-entered she had to stifle a laugh at the scene before her. Shaking her head slightly she sat next to him. This caused his eyes to open and smile at her. Sam grabbed the bottle of wine and poured two rather large glasses.

"Thanks." Tom smiled, accepting the glass and taking a long sip. "Good music."

"Don't tell me you are an Oasis fan too? Do you know how rare a find they are?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Well, I'm sure there's much more about me that is surprising…" He replied, that cheeky smile back on his face.

"Then I guess, here's to getting to know you better." Sam toasted, as they clinked glasses. "Oh, you'll never guess who I saw on my way home."

"Oooh, Mcfly? Lawson? Oasis?" He asked, loving the wound up look on her face.

"Yeah… I heard Mcfly loves it around these parts… No. I saw Dylan on his date!" She said with a little triumphant nod.

"Dr Keogh on a date?" He asked a little surprised. Sam nodded. "And are you okay with that?" Tom said, looking her right in the eye.

"Yeah. It's about time he moved on. I have, and I found it really awkward around him for a while. But hopefully now we can both get on with our lives, without crashing into each other." She said thoughtfully. Sam picked her legs up from the floor and tucked them under her bum. Tom watched her do this admiringly. She really was absolutely beautiful. In the next few hours that passed, another bottle of wine was consumed, and they were both enthralled in a very exhilarating air guitar competition.

"Come on Tom! You can do better than that." Sam said, whipping her hair around, and jumping up and down on the sofa. Tom was laughing to hard to do anything, and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"I need a drink!" He laughed, struggling to say a whole sentence without bursting into laughter. Just as Sam settled back down on the sofa he reached for the bottle.

"Ah only one glass left… You know what this means." He teased.

"Rock paper scissors!" They both yelled at the same time. Readying themselves they positioned themselves facing each other.

"Okay." Sam said, the look of pure concentration on her face.

"One, Two, Three." They both exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Scissor cuts paper! Loser!" Sam yelled punching her hand in the air.

"Okay, okay, best of three." Tom said.

"One, Two, Three."

"LOSER! I am Champion! Paper beats rock… In your face!" Sam jumped in the air and took a bow.

"See I've never understood that. How can paper beat rock? If you chuck a rock at a bit of paper, the paper doesn't destroy it." He asked.

"Noooo, you see the rock is very angry, and the paper gives it a hug. Say If I'm the paper, and you're the rock. You're angry, so I would throw my arms around you like this." She explained, demonstrating as she did so. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she squeezed him tight. Laughing Tom replied

"Ah, but you didn't take into account the fact that Mr Rock has grown arms so he can tickle you until you admit defeat." Quickly turning he tickled her waist. She squealed and slid down on the sofa until she was lying flat. Tom tickled and tickled, until he finally heard the words.

"Okay, OKAY! Mercy!" She begged between giggles.

"And that is how it's done." Tom said, raising his eyebrows at her. As their eyes met, the atmosphere in the room changed as quick as a light switch. From fun and flirty, to serious and passionate. Tom took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position. Without taking her eyes off of him, Sam placed her hands on his cheeks. Tom had his hands on her waist, slowly caressing it. Slowly they edged closer together until their lips were millimetres apart. Marvelling at the happiness they were both feeling, the hesitated for a moment before giving in. Their lips met, slowly at first before growing more passionate. Without saying a word, or breaking the kiss, Sam got up, and guided Tom into the hallway, down the corridor and into the bedroom. Tom kicked the door shut with his foot, not even trying to contain the smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful." He said stroking her cheek. Sam smiled shyly. They weren't as drunk as last time. Somehow it was much better. Tom's eyes looked over her body and raised his lips to her forehead. She rested her head on his chest and they grew familiar with each other. Soon the passion was back, and the kisses grew longer than before…

**Thanks for reading! I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter, I just need to find the time to write it! Please review! They make me smile lots!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter two up a bit faster than I thought. Please continue to read, and review if you can! **

The morning after the night before.

Sam stirred in her sleep and reached her hand out to stretch.

"Ouch!" Tom mumbled in his sleep.

"Sorry." Sam replied, squinting slightly as her eyes opened. Her head was leaning on his chest, and her hand rested on his stomach. Sam sighed with content as she breathed in his manly smell. "Thank you."

"For what?" Tom asked, a little confused.

"For such an amazing night." She replied. Rising up so she was leaning on her elbows she looked into his eyes. Tom smiled and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"It was pretty good!" he winked at her. Sam sat up and fitted herself under Toms arm. Turning her head, she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He replied nuzzling her neck. They stayed like that for a while, until Sam's phone buzzed. She reluctantly reached over to get it, and read the text from Linda.

"Can't believe you've got the day off today. How did you manage that? X" Sam smiled at the text, deciding to reply a little later.

"That was Linda. Wondering how I managed to get the day off."

"You've got the day off?" He asked. Sam nodded looking a little curious. "Me too. I booked it off weeks ago because I was going to go to a football match. Only thing is, it was cancelled last week."

"Oh, so we've both got the day off huh?" Sam queried with a raised eyebrow. "What shall we do then?"

Tom thought for a while, and then he had an idea.

"What about London?"

"What about it?" Sam asked.

"Well, we could go there for the day? See some of the sights?" Sam smiled. A day in London with Tom.

"Why not?" She replied. They both decided to get up, and Tom said he was going to run home for a change of clothes and a shower.

"See you in a bit." He said, kissing her quickly on the lips before running out to his car and driving off.

It took around 45 minutes for Tom to get ready, and as he got back to Sam's he rang the doorbell.

Sam ran down the hall in a towel and answered the door. Tom was shocked.

"Okay, how come in the time it took me to drive home have a shower, get changed and come back you've only managed to have a shower?"

"Tom. You have no hair. You take what, two minutes in the shower? I need to rinse shampoo and condition my hair. Tell you what why don't you be a good boy and clean the glasses up from last night?" She said, pinching his cheeks in the process.

"Fine." He replied with a sigh. Sloping off into the living room.

Sam ran back to her bedroom, and got dressed. Skinny Jeans and white T-shirt and a blue hooded jacket. She grabbed her blow dryer and blasted her hair. With the sound of the dryer she didn't notice Tom enter the bedroom and sit on the bed. Sam looked in her mirror and squealed.

"Jesus Christ you scared me." She shouted over the dryer. Tom just sat there laughing. As she finished drying her hair she grabbed a brush and combed it into her normal style.

"You know, I have to say Sam. I think I preferred the towel." Tom remarked cheekily. That comment earned him a brush thrown at his head.

"Alright, I'm ready." She announced with a final look in the mirror. Before grabbing her bag from the floor and gesturing for Tom to go out of the room. Sam picked up her phone from the bedside table, and went into the kitchen. "Do you want any breakfast? I don't have much, A nature valley bar or an apple will have to do. Do you want any coffee?"

"No I'm fine. I was thinking we could stop off at star bucks on the way to the train station? I fancy a frappuchino."

"Dr Kent I like your way of thinking." Sam smiled. "Okay. Let's go!" And with that they went outside and got into Tom's car.

Around 20 minutes later, with a slight detour to star bucks they were at the station. In a surge of gallantry Tom insisted on paying for the tickets and Sam graciously accepted. Ten minutes later they were on the train heading for Waterloo. Sat on the train, Tom was trying to teach Sam a game he'd learnt as a child.

"Okay. Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is snaps. This is really easy." He clicked 3 times. "To be honest you should have it by now." He clicked once. "Not got it yet?" He clicked 3 times. "Come on it's easy!"

Sam just sat there confused.

"Okay here are the rules. You think of something, for instance I thought of a film. Then you have to spell it out. For each consonant you say a phrase that begins with that letter, and for the vowels you click. 1 for a, 2 for e and so on. I'll try that last one again."

He repeated his last try, and Sam was spelling it out.

"T, I, T, A… I've got it! Titanic!"

"Yeah!" Tom punched the air, and hugged Sam in celebration. Sat on the other side of the train was an old Lady, and she smiled at the two of them.

Sam looked over and smiled back.

"Hello!" She said politely.

"Hello dear. I must say you two look very smitten." Sam blushed a little as she looked at Tom. He just looked at her smiling shyly.

"I'm Sam, and this is Tom." She said, introducing them.

"I'm Ivy. I'm going to meet my daughter in London."

"Oh that's nice." Tom said.

"So how long have you two been together?" Ivy asked. This caused Sam and Tom to look at each other, without answering. "Sorry I don't mean to pry."

"Oh no, no, not at all! I suppose we aren't officially together yet are we?" Sam said in realisation. Tom looked at her. She couldn't read his face, what was he thinking. Slowly but surely he got down on one knee. He had to stifle a laugh at the look of horror on Sam's face, before starting his speech.

"Dr Samantha Nicholls, getting to know you over the past few weeks has been absolutely amazing. You are a truly beautifully wonderful woman, and I would love to spend more time with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked, holding her hands. Sam just burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing him tight.

"I think you should take that as a yes lad!" Ivy nodded, laughing at the pair of them.

"Yes. Yes, Yes!" She exclaimed, before resuming her seat. Tom got off of the floor, and stretched an arm around her shoulders. A few minutes later they arrived at Waterloo. Once they had got off of the train, they said goodbye to Ivy, and walked into the centre of the station.

"So Dr Nicholls, as our first official day at being boyfriend and girlfriend, what shall we do first?" He asked, holding her hand.

"Well Dr Kent, how about Buckingham palace?" Checking her phone she said, "If we get a move on we will make the changing of the guards!"

"Okay to the palace it is then!" Tom exclaimed in a deep voice, making Sam giggle. And with that, he lead the way to the tube station.

**Thank you for your amazing support so far… I hope you liked the second instalment! I can't be sure when the third will be uploaded, but hopefully soon! Please review if you can, they mean the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while, the chapters are going to be quite random… School is calling. Being year 11 is NOT fun. I have to fill up a sketch book by the 7****th**** of December… Not even halfway yet! I have a French writing exam next Wednesday, am in the middle of my drama mock and have to start revising for all my other mock exams! Anyway, here is my next instalment : )**

"Tom, I know that little boy was annoying you, but did you really have to pinch his hat like that? He looked like he was about to cry!" Sam scalded.

"Oh come off it Sam, you looked like you were about to laugh your head off!"

"Yeah well…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Tom replied cheekily.

"Oh shut it. Right, now that's over, time for shopping." Sam announced, with a mischievous look on her face. Tom just sighed, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and started walking towards the tube station. For the second time that day, Sam grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tight as soon as they went underground.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I just don't like going on tubes." Sam said shrugging as she did so.

"It's alright baby. Your with your very dashing knight in shining armour. Nothing whatsoever is going to happen to you!"

To this, Sam just burst out laughing.

"Well at least I've cheered you up!" Tom said, shaking his head.

"Oh Tom. You are an idiot." She said. Then noticing his hurt face she added "But I love that about you!"

"I was only pulling your leg!" Tom laughed, digging Sam in the waist making her shriek. This caused heads to turn, but neither of them cared. They were too wrapped up in their own little world.

A little while later they exited the Covent garden tube station, out into the not so fresh air.

"Err Sam, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I think this is just a _little _out of my price range?" Tom said reluctantly, looking around at all the big label names.

"Well then it's good for you we're going somewhere else." She replied, a glint in her eye. She grabbed Tom's hand, and lead him through a rather posh looking shopping centre. Tom stopped walking, and looked confused.

"Sam. Why can I hear string music?" Looking around for the source of the sound, he looked over a balcony. "Aha! Buskers! I used to do that." Sam looked shocked.

"Oh I'll have you know, I'm pretty handy with a guitar." He informed her, with a nod of the head.

"Well that, Doctor Kent, is something I must see. But for now, do you want to go shopping or not?"

"Not."

"Well tough we are. Move." Sam ordered, dragging Tom behind her. The walked outside and down a few street before Sam announced they were there.

"This, is where to shop." Sam said, looking around. Tom stared at all the stalls. They were stood in the middle of an inside market, surrounded by what at first glance may look like junk, but on a closer look you would see just how good it all was. Retro posters were lining the walls, and ornaments and clothes were surrounding all the customers.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Come on Dr Kent. Time to browse." Sam said, walking towards the nearest stall. Normally Tom couldn't stand trawling around the shops, but with Sam it was ok. He might have even said he enjoyed himself. But that was something he wouldn't admit. At this point, Sam was in her element. For a girl who seemed to care little about her appearance, the 7 bags Tom was carrying would disagree. Tops, hats, scarves, belts and jewellery had all been bought by Tom, as he insisted he be the one to pay. The best purchase to Sam was a necklace Tom had chosen. A simple S hanging on a silver chain, studded with jewels. That was the only purchase that went straight on, where they enjoyed a movie moment. Sam lifted her hair up, and Tom lowered the necklace on her pale neck before securing it and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Beautiful." He said, making Sam blush a little. They both then decided they were hungry, and as they exited the market, they noticed an Italian restaurant opposite. It looked empty, and they were seated straight away.

"I'm going to guess what you are going to have." Tom announced, glancing down the menu. "Okay. To start, Mushroom soup, then the rigatoni, followed by the lemon torte?"

Sam just sat there looking absolutely shocked.

"How did you know?" Tom just tapped his nose in an annoying way.

"What am I going to have then?" Tom asked, leaning forward on his hands.

"Well. I think you will say something different to whatever I say, because you would hate me to be right." Sam said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well I suppose we'll never know." Tom asked, as the waiter came to take their order.

An hour and a half later they were both filled to the brim, and Tom groaned.

"I ate that Tiramisu way too fast."

"You've got that right chubby!" Sam remarked, chuckling at the sight of him.

They then paid the bill, before deciding it was around time to go home. They slowly walked back to the tube station, before getting the tube to Waterloo. By this point it was dark.

"Wait, before we go home do you want to go for a walk?" Tom asked.

Sam looked confused, as she answered "Uh okay, but that's all we've been doing today?"

"Just trust me." Tom said, leading her out of the station. Five minutes later they were out by the Thames.

"Wow. It's gorgeous!" Sam exclaimed.

"You are gorgeous." Tom said, looking at nothing but her. She turned to face him and looking in his eyes. He brought Sam's hands up to his mouth, kissing them gently before leaning in for a proper kiss.

"Sam."

"Mmmhm…" Sam replied, her eyes closed in content.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." He said, staring into her eyes. Sam opened her eyes wide and smiled.

"I love you." She said, her hands caressing his cheeks. They leaned in and their lips met. Unaware to anything else around them.

Unbeknown to them, someone was watching them. Slowly Linda turned from what she had just witnessed back to her sister.

"Denise look over there." Denise looked over, and her mouth opened in shock.

"Is that?"

Linda nodded, watching the couple smooching. She hadn't expected that!

**Thank you for reading, Please review! It makes my day! **

**Erin : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! My schedule is going to be even busier now, so irregular updates are coming! But I promise you I will carry this on! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this instalment! **

It was the next day, and both Sam and Tom had returned to work. Although both leaving the same address, Tom drove, whereas Sam cycled. They had both had an enjoyable night, briefly stopping at Tom's to pick up some clothes for him, then back to Sam's for the night. Because Tom was driving he arrived at the ED before Sam. After he'd parked his car, he entered the staff room to change into his scrubs. By the time he had changed, Sam was just pulling in to the hospital. She quickly locked her bike in place before hurrying inside. As she entered the staff room she saw Tom, who was currently making a coffee, singing to himself.

"You're the one that I want… You are the one I want, HOO HOO HOO Baby!" Tom sang, dancing around as he did so. Stifling a laugh, Sam decided it was time to introduce herself.

"I knew it was a good idea to watch Grease last night!"

Tom turned in shock, nearly spilling his coffee in the process. He smiled, walking over to Sam, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you." He admitted, resting his chin on her head.

"I missed you too." Sam replied, breathing in the smell of the man she loved. They quickly sprung apart however, as the door opened.

Linda walked in, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hiya." She said, smiling at the two of them. Tom just nodded, but Sam replied

"Hi Linda. Did you have a nice day yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, Denise came round just after I texted you, and told me to pull a sickie and go to London with her for the day." Linda said, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. Sam tilted her head in confusion, wondering what was making her laugh. She looked at Tom and saw a shocked look on his face.

"Um, anyone care to explain?" She asked, slightly annoyed at being the only one not understanding.

"Linda, did you…." Tom attempted to ask, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Oh I had a lovely day, and just before we got on the train to come home, we decided to go for a walk along the Thames…" Linda said, creasing up as she did so. Suddenly it hit Sam. Linda knew.

"Oh." Was all she could say, turning to Tom who seemed to be giggling.

"Come on Sam, it is kind of funny. I mean what are the chances we all end up in London on the same day?" Sam punched him playfully on the arm, before turning to Linda.

"Linda, you haven't told anyone have you? Only Dylan…"

"Oh don't worry Sam. Denise saw, but she isn't here anymore so you're fine! Besides I can't tell anyone, because if I do I have to admit I wasn't actually ill yesterday." Sam saw the logic in this, as the three exited the staff room to get to work.

"Tom, Sam, I want you in cubicles please. We're not massively rushed today, so you should have quite an easy one." Zoe ordered, as she purposefully walked into reception. Sam nodded, and hurried off to see her first patient, with Tom right behind her. Grabbing a set of notes, she entered a cubicle.

"Okay… Ivy Lawson is it?" Sam said reading from her notes before looking up.

"Hello dear." The woman said, before realising who her doctor was. " Oh, I know you don't I? You were that sweet girl from the train yesterday? How lovely to see you again. Sam isn't it?"

Sam's mouth dropped in surprise, how many more coincidences could she take?

"Hello Ivy! What have you done?" Looking at her properly, she could see her wrist was badly swollen, and she had quite a bruised knee.

"Well, it was silly really, I was coming down the stairs, when I tripped and just tumbled down. It's just my wrist and knee, nothing else."

"Okay, were you knocked out at all?" Sam asked, and Ivy shook her head. "Okay, well it's not too busy today, so we'll hopefully have you x-rayed in no time. If you just hold on for a second, and I'll go book you in." She smiled, and pulled back the curtain. Sam walked to reception and tapped Noel on the shoulder.

"Ivy Lawson for a wrist and knee X-ray please." She asked, before going to find Tom. She headed down a corridor to find him coming the other way.

"Tom! You will never guess who my first patient was. It was-"

"Lawson? Mcfly? Oasis?" He butted in.

"Do you have to do that every time? No stupid, it was Ivy." Seeing no response, she carried on. "You know, from the train, yesterday?"

"Oh, her! Is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine, just a fracture I think, but she's going for an x-ray to be sure." Sam said.

"So you're not in a rush?" He asked, looking around. Sam shook her head, and Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cupboard behind them. He pulled the light chord, and they were surrounded by sheets and blankets.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Sam whispered, but she was silenced with a kiss.

"I missed you." Tom answered innocently, pouting slightly. Sam smiled and returned the kiss, snaking her arms around his body. Tom put his hands in Sam's hair, stroking her cheeks gently. They were both completely lost in the moment, until they saw the door open.

"Well well well! Look what we have here!" A cheeky voice greeted them. "Romeo and his Juliet!" Fletch stood there with a cheeky grin on his face. Sam sighed, wondering just how many people were going to find out.

"Oh don't worry, I was just grabbing a sheet for my patient. I'll leave you two to it!" He said with a wink, before closing the door behind him. Sam rested her head on Tom's chest.

"I am really going to need a drink tonight."

"I'm buying." Tom replied, before reluctantly letting Sam go and returning to work.

The rest of their shift went by smoothly, and they both found themselves in Ivy's cubicle to say goodbye.

"Well my dears, thank you for patching me up, I hope you have a restful evening!" Ivy said, kissing them both on the cheek, before waving goodbye.

"Bye Ivy." Sam smiled, waving at the old lady, balancing on a crutch to walk outside.

"Time for that drink?" Tom asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"You read my mind."

An hour later, the whole crowd were in the Pub. Minus Dylan, who had politely declined the offer, saying he needed to bath his dog.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Tom whispered in Sam's ear. They had both agreed it wouldn't stay secret for long, now that both Linda and Fletch both knew.

"Okay." Sam agreed, before taking a big swig of wine for courage. "Everyone can I have your attention? Thank you. Okay, erm, well I don't really know how to say this…"

"You and Tom are together?" Zoe informed her.

"Okay who told her?"

"Oh come off it Sam. It's been obvious to anyone who cared to look. Fletch and Linda just confirmed everyone's suspicions!" She said, patting her friend's hand.

Tom grabbed her hand before saying

"Well I'm glad people know. Now I can publicly confess my love for this gorgeous woman!" He placed a hand on Sam's chin, turning her to face him.

"I love you too Tom. More than you know." They both leaned in, and their lips met, causing the entire table to aww.

"Okay okay you two! Get a room!" Fletch yelled, making everyone laugh. Sam looked around, she had a great job, wonderful friends and a perfect boyfriend. She couldn't imagine life getting any better.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter four, please review if you get the chance! **

**Erin : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I need an outlet after the horrendous day I have had. AN ALL DAY ART EXAM. Why I took art for GCSE is unknown to me… Anyway here's the latest instalment.**

"Sam, Tom I need you in Resus please!" Zoe yelled across reception, as she walked along side a bed carrying a young woman.

"Okay be right there!" Sam yelled back, as she turned to Tom. "Right final go. Whoever wins this buys the drinks tonight. On three." She said as she clenched her fist and held it out against Tom's.

"One, Two, Three." They both said at the same time, drawing on 3. Sam had paper, Tom had rock.

"And that is how it's done. Now come on loser." Sam teased, as she lead the way to resus. They both walked purposefully towards the bed that Zoe was currently at.

"Right you two, this is Chloe, she is 17 and has sustained a minor head injury, possible fractured femur and a few cracked ribs. But she is unwilling to tell me where she got these injuries. Is it okay if I leave you two with her?" Zoe ordered, and Sam and Tom both nodded.

"Chloe. I'm doctor Sam Nicholls, and this is Dr Tom Kent. We are going to send you for an x-ray for your leg, and a CT for your head. But before we go any further, are you going to tell us where you got these injuries from? Only it would make this a lot easier." Chloe just sat there staring straight ahead.

"Okay. Well, seeing as you aren't cooperating I am going to go and organise those scans." Sam said, with a raised eyebrow, before walking out.

"Chloe?" Tom asked, leaning into her. "I'm Tom. I know Sam can be a little strong willed at times, but she was an army medic, so she's used to no nonsense. But in theory what she said is true. If you tell us what happened, chances are you'll be out of hospital quicker." Tom glanced at her face and noticed a slight hint of reconsideration. He decided to continue. "Chloe if someone did this to you, we can make sure they are caught."

"I can't say." Chloe blurted out. "He'd probably kill me."

"Chloe…" Was all Tom said, as he looked into her eyes. There was a considerable pause.

"It was… Dom. My boyfriend." She explained, as the tears started to fall. Tom put a comforting hand on her shoulder and handed her a tissue.

"Right. Thank you for telling me. I'll be right back." He said with a smile. He walked briskly into reception and ran over to Sam.

"Sam! It was her boyfriend, Dom."

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well that's what she said…" Sam looked at Tom, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hmm… I think there's something more to this. I'll be right back." And with that she wondered off.

"I'll just wait here!" Tom called after her.

Sam knocked on Zoe's door.

"Come in!"

"Hiya Zoe, just wondering, do you have the notes for Chloe in Resus?" Sam asked, noticing the large stack of papers concealing Zoe.

"Erm yes I think so, bare with me for a second." Zoe replied as she started rummaging around her desk. "Aha! Got them!"

"Cheers Zoe!"

"No prob-" But Zoe was interrupted by the slamming of her door. Sam read as she walked and was shocked by what she saw.

"Tom come here for a sec!" Tom walked over to Sam. "Read that."

Sam watched Tom's face drop as he read.

"Five admittances in the last 6 months?"

"Look at the details. One of which she had to stay for 2 weeks due to an operation to insert a pin into her arm." Tom flicked through the pages and noticed something odd.

"You know what's strange?"

"What? The fact she didn't have any visitors and she was only 16 when she was first admitted?"

Tom nodded.

"I think it's time we went to speak to her again." They both walked back into resus and went straight to Chloe's bed.

"Chloe, we need to talk." Sam said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie, but I can't tell you the truth."

"Chloe, what you tell us is in confidence." Tom reassured her, and Sam nodded.

"I-"

"It's okay, take your time." Sam said with a smile, catching Chloe's eye.

"It wasn't my boyfriend. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Yeah we guessed that."

"My mum died 2 years ago. After that my Dad got really depressed, he started getting angry at the slightest thing and soon he took it out on me. But it's not his fault, after my mum died he just kind of lost it. He needs help."

"Thank you for telling us Chloe. You know we can help you? Both of you?" Sam said, glad to have finally gotten through to her.

"Do you promise?" Chloe asked.

"We'll both give you our word. I don't know about mine, but I know Sam's word means a lot."

"His does too." Sam smiled, looking at Tom.

"Thank you, you've really helped me a lot."

"We'll see you tomorrow Chloe." Sam smiled, as she realised it was the end of their shift. The both walked to the staffroom and started getting changed.

"Right Dr Nicholls, I believe I owe you a drink." Sam pulled a face at the idea of the pub, which gave Tom an idea. "Don't fancy the pub? How about my place for a film and Chinese takeaway?"

"Now that sounds better!" Sam smiled, as she began rubbing at the goosebumps on her arms.

"Hey, you look cold. Here." Tom said as he passed over his hoodie.

"Thanks." She replied as she wrapped his jacket around her small frame, becoming engulfed in his smell.

"Let's get out of here princess." Tom said with a wink as he grabbed her hand and led the way outside.

Half an hour later they were sat on Tom's sofa arguing about what film to watch.

"Tom, no matter how many times you say it I will not watch the woman in black with you. I want something light-hearted!" She argued, folding her arms over her chest to show she wouldn't back down.

"Fine you try and find something then!" He replied gesturing to his DVD cabinet. Sam walked over and crouched down to see the choices. The majority were horror or sci-fi, but then she noticed a small selection of musicals.

"Aha, what do we have here? Now I never would have pictured you as a Julie Andrews fan. How about Mary Poppins? I Haven't watched it since I was little!"

"Well you're the winner…" Tom said trying to hide the slight smile on his face. "Now come and give me a cuddle!" He held out his arms for her to fall into.

Sam snuggled into the sofa and rested her head on Tom's chest. Tom kissed the top of her head gently, as the titles for the film began playing. Tom basically knew the film by heart, and was surprised to find that by the time they had tidied up the nursery Sam was asleep.

"Time for bed princess." He whispered with a smile, gathering her in his arms. He slowly walked down the corridor to his bedroom and laid her down. He pulled his duvet over her before getting into his pyjamas. Tom slipped in beside Sam and was pleased with the way she melted around his body. Tom reached his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I love you Tom." She mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too Sam. Sweet dreams."

**Thank you for reading! Please review, they make my day and will get me through a week of exams! **

**Erin : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because it's nearly Christmas, I decided a festive instalment was required! I hope everyone has a brilliant time, and hope you are not ill like me!**

It was Christmas eve eve. Sam was currently snuggled deep in Tom's bed, listening to him belt out Mariah Carey in the kitchen. Suddenly the singing got a lot louder, and it became apparent that Tom had re-entered the bedroom. Sam pulled the duvet off of her face, and smiled at the sight before her. Tom, in his dressing gown with a Christmas hat on, holding a bacon sandwich.

"Breakfast Madam." He said with a wink, placing the plate down. "Oh, and I'll have you know I cooked this to perfection for you. Burnt to a crisp, with no fatty bits."

"You are a star!" Sam exclaimed, pulling him in for a kiss. She took her first bite and seemed to enjoy it. "Oh. You know what we have to do today don't you?" Tom was climbing back into bed, and shook his head.

"Well, considering we've been in work practically full time lately, I don't know about you, but I haven't done _any _Christmas shopping…" Sam smiled, watching Tom's face drop.

"But… But…"

"No excuses Doctor Kent." Sam ordered, putting on her army voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Tom replied, saluting. This made Sam chuckle, as she placed her plate on the bedside table. She then snuggled down next to Tom, and he put the Christmas hat on her head. "Love you Sam." He whispered into her hair.

"I know you do!" Sam grinned, winking at him. After a pause, Tom started to tickle Sam. Between gasps of laughter she managed to yell "Okay! Okay! I love you too! We need to move Tom, or it will be packed in town."

"Five more minutes…" He moaned, snuggling into her neck. Sam sighed.

"Fine."

But that five minutes turned into half an hour.

"Thomas Kent that is it. Now we really need to get up." Sam tried to move, but Tom was holding her tight. "Unless you don't want anything to open on Christmas morning?"

"As long as I've got you I don't mind."

"Yeah… Well I do. So move." Sam ordered, digging him in the ribs.

An hour later they were both ready. Sam led the way to Tom's car, before climbing in. Sam stuck a Christmas CD into the player, and they were off.

"Tom! I told you we should have come earlier!" Sam said, obviously narked. They had been trying to find a parking space for just under an hour. "Quick! Over there!" She pointed to a spot to the right. Tom accelerated and pulled into the spot smoothly, just before another car took it.

"Thanks Sam." Tom smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Come on! Out we get, we don't have long!" Sam yelled, scrambling out of the car and running to the lift. Tom just about managed to catch up, as they got in the lift. "Right. Let's split off for half an hour and buy for each other." Sam decided, calculating times in her head.

"Well who says I'm getting you anything?" Tom remarked cheekily. Sam just raised her eyebrows, and folded her arms. "Fine. I'll text you when I'm done." He said, giving her a kiss before disappearing into the crowd. Sam already knew what she was getting him for Christmas, well at least what his main present was. Tom constantly complained he never knew what the time was, so Sam thought she should get him a watch. So she headed towards the jewellers. She found the store easily, and was surprised to see that Tom was in too. What was he doing? Sam studied his face, and couldn't help but laugh at his uncomfortable expression. She decided she would buy the watch later, and headed towards Top Man, to buy him some clothes.

Tom stared at all the rings on display. He couldn't quite believe what he was doing, but he loved her so much.

"Can I help you Sir?" Asked a very familiar voice.

"Ivy?" Tom looked up at the woman in surprise.

"Goodness me, we do seem to keep on bumping into each other!"

"How's the knee?"

"It's fine thanks, a little achy but ok. Now, what can I do for you?" Ivy asked, curious to find out why Tom was in the jewellers.

"I'm looking for a ring." Ivy raised her eyebrows. "An engagement ring."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"You know there's only one girl for me Ivy." Tom smiled, picturing Sam's face.

"Ok, let's see what we can find." Ivy bent down and looked at all the rings. "Nothing too flashy, simplistic I think…" She mumbled to herself.

Tom just stood there feeling nervous.

"Aha!" Ivy exclaimed triumphantly. She held out a very simple white gold band with a small diamond stone. Tom was speechless, he knew it was the ring. He imagined Sam's face when she would see this ring.

"Perfect." He smiled.

An hour later, both had finished their shopping, and met for lunch. They decided on Pizza hut, because it looked the least busy.

"So, did you get everything you needed?" Sam asked, curiously staring at the bags next to Tom's seat.

"Pretty much. What about you?" Sam nodded. "I was thinking, do you want to go for a drink tonight? I was thinking we could invite the crowd, and have a Christmas drink?"

"Sure, it would be great to see Linda, I can give her my present." Sam smiled, and they finished the rest of their Pizzas without talking much.

"Sam!" Tom yelled, from the shower at home. "You go on ahead, I won't be long!" Sam thought this was odd, but because the pub was only down the road she decided to go ahead.

"See you in a bit!" She yelled back, and made the short walk to the pub. As she entered, she saw that everyone was already there.

"Hiya!" Linda said, giving Sam a hug.

"Hey, Tom said he won't be long, he was in the shower." Sam said, to which no one seemed that surprised.

"Let's get you a drink!" Linda said, pulling her towards the bar. Once they had their drinks they went and sat down. Everyone was chatting easily, and Sam kept glancing at the clock. After around half an hour she decided enough was enough.

"I'm just going to ring Tom." She announced, attempting to get up. But before she could, Zoe pulled her back down.

"Give him another ten minutes why don't you?" And everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Ok, what's going on?" Sam queried, noticing the odd looks on everyone's faces. She didn't get an answer, so she half heartedly sat back down. Sighing, she took another gulp of wine, when she heard something. Guitar strumming.

"She can kill with a smileShe can wound with her eyesShe can ruin your faith with her casual liesAnd she only reveals what she wants you to seeShe hides like a child,But she's always a woman to me"

Turning in her seat, she saw Tom. A guitar in his hands, singing to her. Tom knew this was her favourite song, even though she tried to deny it.

"She can lead you to loveShe can take you or leave youShe can ask for the truthBut she'll never believe youAnd she'll take what you give her, as long as it's freeYeah, she steals like a thiefBut she's always a woman to me"

By now he was stood in front of her. For some reason, Sam felt tears on her cheeks. When Tom said he could sing and play guitar, she thought he was joking. Yet here he was serenading her.

"Oh-she takes care of herselfShe can wait if she wantsShe's ahead of her timeOh-and she never gives outAnd she never gives inShe just changes her mindAnd she'll promise you moreThan the Garden of EdenThen she'll carelessly cut youAnd laugh while you're bleedin'But she'll bring out the bestAnd the worst you can beBlame it all on yourselfCause she's always a woman to me"

With a final strum of the guitar, everyone clapped, and he took a small bow. He removed the instrument from around his neck, and reached into his pocket. He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring.

"Sam. I know this is fast, and I know we haven't been together long. But I want you to know, you are the most important person in my life. I love you so much, and can't imagine my life without you. I know you're not perfect, and I know I'm not either. But even though you are imperfect I see you perfectly. I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box. "Sam Nicholls, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Everyone around the table had smiles on their faces, and Sam's was the largest of all. She wiped the tears from her face, and stood up

"I love you so much." She told him, and he got up.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, still feeling slightly nervous. Sam nodded, and Tom felt like the happiest man on the planet. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Sam's finger. Sam threw her arms around him, and kissed him with as much love as she could give.

"Happy Christmas." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek.

Sam looked him in the eye, and couldn't imagine a better present. Spending Christmas with the man she loved.

**Okay I know it's cheesy, but it's Christmas! Have a brilliant time everyone! **

**Love Erin : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Hope everyone is having an okay January… Mine has been slightly stressful, but that's year 11 for you! Hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

"Thomas Kent will you hurry up?" Sam yelled to her fiancé, narked at the fact he was making them late.

"Sam, you should know by now how long it takes me to perfect my look."

"Tom. You have no hair. Will you _please _hurry up?" Sam was sat on the sofa ready to go out of the door. Like she had been for 20 minutes.

"Alright I'm ready!" Tom said, strolling into the living room. Sam sighed with relief and grabbed his hand, literally pulling him out the door. "Sam slow down will you?"

"Oh for god's sake Tom. We have been up for an hour at the most and already you've managed to annoy me. Thanks to _you _we are going to be late, which means Zoe will be annoyed. You know we promised her our relationship wouldn't affect our work. Turning up late is really going to help isn't it?"

"Sam calm down will you?" Tom said, slightly shocked at how she had snapped.

"You know what Tom, just be quiet will you? I'm not in the mood."

"Obviously." Sam looked at Tom, her eyes daring him to say another word. He decided not to, realising he wouldn't win. They spent the rest of the journey in a tense silence. Tom couldn't figure out why Sam was so annoyed, as far as he knew it was something he was supposed to have done.

"Tom, Sam you're late."

"We know Zoe. I'm sorry, but someone wouldn't get out of the bathroom." Sam said, accusation seeping into her voice. Zoe smiled, thinking it was a joke until she saw Sam's face.

"Right… Okay. Get scrubbed up, briefing's in two minutes." Sam nodded, and walked towards the staffroom, Tom trailing behind her. Zoe gave Tom a querying look, to which he just shrugged.

"See it was fine?" Tom said, hoping Sam might have perked up.

"Oh just leave me alone Tom." Sam shouted, before slamming her locker shut and heading towards the toilet. This left a slightly baffled looking Tom standing alone in the Staffroom, his top in his hands.

"Okay. Tom you're in Resus today with me, Lloyd and Jamie. Sam, Linda, Robyn, you're in cubicles. Then the rest of you, drift between the two depending on what we get today." Zoe looked around, seeing nods coming her way. "Okay. Have a good day everyone."

Sam twisted her hair into a bun, and made her way towards reception, a clipboard under her arms.

"Okay, James Brown please?" She announced, looking around. When she saw who had gotten up she cursed under her breath. A rowdy drunk football fan was not what she needed today.

"Alright darlin'?" The man asked, hobbling towards her on a swollen ankle. His face was a mess, with a bleeding nose and a black eye starting to appear.

"Right. Let's get a few things straight. 1, I am not your darling. 2, I am your doctor. 3, I can refuse to treat you, and four if you try anything I can guarantee you will regret it. Got it?"

"Whatever you say babe!" James said with a wink. Sam rolled her eyes, and walked towards cubicles. She gestured for James to get onto the bed, as she looked at his notes.

"So, James. Apart from your face and ankle, are you feeling any other pain?" James shook his head. "Were you knocked out at all?" Again he shook his head. "Okay. Thank you." Sam said, as she exited the cubicle.

"Linda! Can you get me James Brown's bloods, while I book him in for an x-ray?"

"Sure." Linda, smiled heading towards his cubicle. Sam turned and walked towards reception, only to be stopped when she heard Linda shout.

"Get off me!" Linda yelled, fighting off as James grabbed her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, as she pulled back the curtain. When she saw what was going on she lunged forwards. "Let go of her NOW."

"Hey I was only being friendly!" James defended, raising his hands up.

"Linda off you go. Take a break." Sam said with a smile towards her colleague. " Right, Mr Brown. I'm going to attach a drip so we can sober you up. Ok?" She didn't get a reply, so did it anyway. By the time she was finished, she was starting to feel slightly Nauseous from the smell of alcohol. So she cleared away quickly and headed to get a drink of water. On her way, she met Linda walking her way accompanied by another woman.

"Sam? This is Lucy, James' girlfriend." Linda introduced them, and Sam smiled.

"Is he ok?" Lucy asked, looking worried.

"He's hurt his ankle, and his face is slightly messed up, but he should make a full recovery." She reassured her. "But when he came in, he was rather drunk, and quite abusive towards us.

"Oh I'm so sorry. He promised me he wouldn't drink while I was pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Sam queried.

"14 weeks." Lucy smiled. Sam's face turned quite pale, and she suddenly felt very sick.

"I'm sorry I'll be back in a moment." Sam smiled, before running off in the direction of the toilets.

"Sam?" Tom asked, as she sped passed him. He didn't get a reply.

Sam rushed to the toilet, and threw up. She felt tears spring to her eyes, and started to cry quietly. She heard a knock on the door.

"Sam are you ok?" Zoe asked, concerned for her friend.

"Umm… no not really. Zoe can you do me a favour?"

Tom had just finished treating a patient, and couldn't stop thinking about Sam. He was really worried that something was wrong.

"Tom?"

"Zoe! What's wrong with Sam?" Tom rushed over towards his boss.

"Go and talk to her. She's in the staffroom."

"Zoe-"

"Just go Tom." Zoe ordered, and Tom sped off.

"Sam? What's wrong? Zoe said you were in here? Are you Ok?" Tom asked, rushing over towards her.

"You're going to be a Daddy." She said, holding up a pregnancy test. She had been worried about his reaction. Lord knows she wasn't ready to be a mum, but she was happy. She loved the idea of a mini Tom running around. But his reaction could change her opinion drastically.

He stood still, taking in what he had just been told. Looking at her face, he realised she was anticipating his response. Tom smiled. His face a picture of pure glee, as he rushed towards the love of his life. He gathered Sam in his arms and spun her around.

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Sam nodded, and kissed him softly. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Sam smiled, laughing as Tom bent down towards her tummy.

"And I love you too my little monkey!" Tom rubbed her tummy, and kissed it lightly.

"We're going to be a proper little family." Sam said, grinning madly.

"You are going to be an amazing mum. Our monkey is the luckiest baby in the world, with a mum like you." Tom told his Fiancée, crying with happiness.

Neither of them could predict the future, but it was safe to say Sam's bad mood had disappeared, and at that precise moment they were the happiest people on the planet.

Well maybe not the planet, but definitely in Holby City hospital.

**Hope you enjoyed! I have to say I really hope they stay together in the show. The scene last night was amazing! Reviews really do make my day, so if you have time, drop me a comment!**

**Much love,**

**Erin : )**


End file.
